My Love in New Orleans
by FictionalSpark
Summary: Damon Salvatore is Dana Salvatore. She and Klaus are somewhat besties you could say. She travels to New Orleans after she is attacked in Mystic Falls and to stay safe she ends up staying with Klaus for what she thinks will only be a little bit of fun. fem!Damon basically.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I always wanted a fanfiction where Damon was a girl. IDK why I just see it that way. And because Klaus and Damon are like so similar and I can see them being close I wanted female Damon to end up with Klaus and they go back and forth from New Orleans to Mystic Falls and all that other stuff. Ya know. Anyways here's my story. Dana is female Damon. Oh and no more Hayley is pregnant and stuff. I'm not really a fan of her so she is cut from ever being in my story. :)**

DANA's POV

Klaus sits at a table at Rousseau's talking to a somewhat bald black guy. Klaus has a scowl on his face like always and the guy is smirking. "Why don't we throw you a party tonight," the guy says. "The guys will love it."

"I'm in no mood for your little parties. I have plans to attend to." Of course he does. He always has plans. But those plans will have a certain little interruption. Me.

I walk into Rousseau's and take a seat at the bar. A blonde bartender comes up to me. "Bourbon," I tell her in mood for any type of conversation. She turns around to go make my drink. I turn my ear towards the table Klaus and that one guy were sitting. "We'll have a parade as well. We'll even-"

The blonde puts the glass of bourbon in front of me. "Thanks...Camille," I say after looking at her name tag. She smiles at me. "Are you new in town," she asks. "No. I've been here a couple of times. I'm just looking for a friend. He's somewhere in this crazy city,"I say. I look in her eyes and compel her,"Now go attend to making drinks for these drunk day drinkers for your pathetic little job." She turns around and begins making drinks.

I take out my phone and call Klaus. "One second Marcel. Hello."

"New Orleans. Isn't it such a wonderful place to be."

"What do you want Dana," he says angrily with a hint of a growl.

"There's no need to get feisty Nicky. All I wanted to tell you is that I'm here in New Orleans. Isn't it a beautiful city."

"Why are you here, love?"

"I'll tell you if you can find me first."

"Dana. I'm in no mood for your games."

"Oh but if I find you first. You have to help me."

I turn my head to see Klaus scowling. It would be cute if he didn't act like a spoiled brat all the time. "I don't have time to play hide and -" I hang up the phone while he's still talking, put my phone in my pocket and walk over to his table. "I win," I say as a pull up a chair. I kiss him on the cheek. "Is something the matter, _love_ ," I ask, adding a sarcastic _love_ at the end. I smirk at him as he glares at me.

"Such a surprise to see you here love," Klaus says. "Are you here to help me?" I roll my eyes. "No. I'm here for you to help me but we'll talk about it in private," I say. I needed his help more than I let on and I hoped he could smell what I was talking about. There was a werewolf bite on the side of my stomach and it hurt like a bitch. "Of course love," he tells me. I turn to the guy he's been talking to.

"Dana. A friend of Klaus. Nice to meet you." I stick my hand out towards he him. He shakes it and says,"Marcel. I wasn't aware that Klaus had any friends." He laughs and smirks at Klaus.

"Well many never get the chance to live and be-". I didn't intentionally cut myself off. I blacked out.

 **Hope you guys like it. Please comment. This is also on wattpad under the same title.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I'm back for chapter 2. Hope you guys like it and continue reading when I post the next chapter :P**

Sometimes I don't know what to do so I just wing it. But right now I don't know how I could possibly do that.

I hear someone pacing the floor next to me. It takes me a moment before I realize I'm laying on a bed—hopefully—and I had yet to open my eyes. My head was laid comfortably on pillows and a blanket covered my body. The person continued pacing the floor and it was starting to get on my nerves.

I wanted to speak but my mouth was so dry. I tried to open my eyes and it to me forever for them to just flutter open.

There he was. Klaus. He was pacing the floor, looking at his phone and furiously texting someone. He drops the phone on the bed, picks up a paintbrush and throws it at a wall. It sticks in the wall and I look at Klaus who's face is pink and is breathing heavily.

"You should really work on your anger management skills," I say in a raspy yet quick whisper. "There are classes I'm sure". He turns around and looks at me with surprise. However, that last for a couple seconds before he masks it with his... _resting bitch face_ I believe is what Bonnie told me it was called.

He comes over and sits on the bed. He asks me, "How are you Love," as he touches my forehead with the back of his hand.

He pulls the covers down and touches the hem of my shirt. He lifts it to right below my boobs. I look down at my side to see the bite. I werewolf venom had spread. There were blisters and bruises. It looked like a fucked up infection.

"You could've just called and asked without having to play some silly little game." Klaus looks at me sternly.

"Don't act like you're my father or something," I tell him. I roll my eyes and struggle to put my shirt down. "Can you give me your blood now or are you just gonna sit here and watch me die a slow and painful death?"

"Don't be like that Love." I can already hear the sarcasm in his voice. "I'd do anything to help a friend."I bet he'd rather it be Stefan here rather than me. He likes him...unlike me.

He pulls down the sleeve of his leather jacket, bites into his wrist and puts it in front of my mouth. "Here Love."

I feel my fangs pop out as I take his wrist in my hands and begin to drink his blood like it's lemonade on a hot day. I pull away after a minute. I feel my side begin to heal and I sigh in relief.

"Thanks _Nicky_ ," I say thankfully with a hint of sarcasm. He smirks and leans in close to my face leaving about an inch of space between us. "No problem... _Love_."

Klaus gets off the bed and picks up his phone. "Next time you're gonna die, it would be better if you told me immediately instead of passing out in front of a... somewhat enemy." By the time he's done talking he's ready to walk out the door. He turns back around a says to me, "You should get some rest."

Aw isn't that sweet. He's trying to act like he cares about my health and wellbeing. I sit up on the bed. "I think I've rested enough for awhile," I tell him as I look at the window to see it's dark outside. "Besides. Wouldn't you want to help your _only_ friend stretch her legs?"

Klaus looks at me sternly while I on the hand am smirking. "In case you didn't realize _Dana_ , I'm not in New Orleans to have _fun_. If you want to stretch your legs, just make sure you can protect yourself because I have many enemies here." He pauses. "And because you're my "friend", they're your enemies now too."

I start to stretch and roll my eyes at him. His serious moments always make him seem like a teenage drama queen to me.

I throw the covers off my body, get up and pick my jacket off the chair that was right next to the bed. I find my shoes, put them on and throw the jacket over my shoulder.

I go over to Klaus by the door and give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Nicky." I open the door but turn around to see him in a bit of shock.

"Well don't just stand there. Don't you have something to do? Take me with you and show me what's making the famous hybrid so interested in this _wonderful_ little town." With that I walk out the door with Klaus following only a foot away.

 **Hope you guys liked it. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Hope you've been liking the story so far. Please read and enjoy. :)**

There we were, walking down the streets of New Orleans. The streets were crowded, music was playing and people were smiling and laughing.

"You wanna tell me where we're going?" I look at Klaus who doesn't even turn to look at me or answer my question. He doesn't answer until twenty minutes later when we end up at a cemetery.

"This is where you were leading me," I question him. "A cemetery?! What? Are you planning to kill someone?"

Klaus gives me a look. "Yes," he says before walking away. I walk a little faster so that I could walk beside him.

"Stay here," he says as he walks 20 feet ahead of me. "Here I am. Come out and face me. You called me out here." We stood there in silence.

"Really Klaus?" I don't think he understands how crazy he sounds. "Can you just take me back to your house or somewhere that's not crazy or spooky looking." He doesn't listen to me and walks farther into the cemetery. "Klaus?!" He still doesn't stop. "Klaus. I seriously think-."

"DANA," he yells at me. "Shut up." I glare at him as he continues to walk. "Asshole," I mutter. I begin walking but I stay behind him a couple of feet.

I look down for a couple seconds when Klaus stops suddenly and I bump into him. I rub my nose and look up to see Klaus staring ahead. "What are you staring at," I ask as I walk up to stand beside him. "Oh". There she was. Some bitch... I mean witch was standing there with her fists clenched and glaring the hell out of Klaus.

She steps forward and doesn't once spare me a glance. "Nice to meet you," she says to Klaus. She reaches her hand out for him to shake it. Klaus just looks at it and she puts her hand down. "Okay then." She turns around and begins walking. When she sees that Klaus and I are not walking with her, she turns and says, "Follow me."

Klaus begins to follow her and I follow him seconds later. We follow her to a little witch temple place. She opens the door and invites us in. When we get inside another woman is there waiting for girl who led us here takes a seat and then looks at us.

"My name is Sophie Deveraux and these are this is one of my coven elders. We need your help."The door was still open and I feel like this has nothing to do with me. I turned to walk out until the door closes on its own. "And you're not leaving until we know that we'll get it."

That irritated me. I don't like being irritated. I go to her at vampire speed and lift her by her neck. I choke her as my anger begins to control me. "Don't threaten me and _don't_ tell me what to do." I let go of her and she falls on the floor. "When you want something, _ask_. It's more polite." I smirk at my sarcasm and walk over to Klaus.

He whispers in my ear, "That wasn't necessary." I give a look and mutter, "You would've done worse."

"I would appreciate it if we could have a _civil_ conversation," the elder says. She has blonde curly hair and cold blue eyes. As she begins to speak again I can see her judging Klaus and I silently with her eyes.

"You are a problem but Marcel is a much bigger problem at the moment." I didn't know it was possible but her eyes became even colder. "We are so desperate that we've called upon you to help us figure out what to do with Marcel. He's made it so any witch in this town can't use magic and _anyone_ who does is killed by Marcel and his band of heathens."

I begin to pick at my nails, flicking dirt out of those that aren't clean. I was getting bored with this conversation. They didn't really need my help. They could do all of this without me. I'm probably what they're going to use as leverage.

I could see the annoyance in Klaus' face. He gets those wrinkles in is forehead like Stefan. "And what exactly do you want me to do?"

Sophie looks at her elder with worry. Worry was something I didn't like and now I was the one with the mood of annoyance. "We want you to either kill Marcel or find his source," she says. I roll my eyes. Of course she wants Klaus to kill him. Not that I had a problem with that but Klaus we probably find Marcel's source.

"And why would I do that little witch," He asks and begins to walk over to her. He paces around her chair and I can see the pissed look on the elder's face. Guess the bitchy witches are used to getting their way.

"You'll do it because you'll get a higher in power in the supernatural world. Marcel's source is definitely a witch and a very powerful one. With that witch on your side you can take back this town and be the _king_ ," the elder tells him in a pissed and sarcastic tone.

"What does this have to do with me,"I ask as I put my hands in my pockets just waiting to hear if I was the leverage or not.

"You're a reason Klaus may or may not acceptance." Sophie takes out a pocket knife and quickly cuts her hand and makes hissing sound. Suddenly my hand feels wet and I take it out of my pocket to see a cut slowly healing. _Great_. Once again I'm leverage. "My sister Jane-Anne died about to hours ago performing a spell. That spell made sure that you and I are connected. That means that if I die, _you die_."

Klaus to the elder and begins to choke her. "Or she can die and I can get a witch in the blink of a eye to unlink you. After that I'll kill you myself." Anger was written all over his face and his eyes flicker going back and forth between blue and gold.

"We'll do it," I say confidently. Those to would've let Klaus kill them both. Witches are just stubborn.

"What," Klaus asks incredulously as he drops his grip on the elders neck.

"Let's do it. It'll be fun." I mean why not. I've been looking for a little adventure and I'm sick and tired of helping Stefan saved his dumbass oblivious damsel in distress. aka Elena. "It'll be just like a game."

"I'm in no mood for your games Love."

I turn towards the witches and tell them that we'll do it and I walk out the door with Klaus right behind me.

"What's going on in that head of yours," he asks me.

"We're about to play a game of chess. You and I are the king and the queen. While the witches and Marcel's group of vampires will be our very own pawns."

 **Hope you guys liked it. Please comment and fave. I would love to hear feedback and suggestions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey y'all. Here's chapter 4.**

CHAPTER 4

Dana's POV

"That's not what I asked you Bonnie," I ground out as I talked to Bonnie on the phone. "I asked you to give the phone to Stefan who's supposed to be with you. But it seems like you're avoiding the action of doing so, meaning that either he left or something happened." I pause and look at Klaus who seems to not be paying attention to my conversation and painting a weird looking fruits basket. "Where's my brother Bonnie?"

She doesn't answer. I hear her sigh. There's moving in the background. "Elena's dead, Dana," Bonnie says.

"What are you talking about," I say trying not to voice my shock.

"Elena was killed by Rebekah last night," Bonnie says miserably. I sit down in shock and anger trying not to believe the words that just came out of her mouth.

"You let her get killed by Barbie Klaus?!"

"That's not our only problem," She says quietly.

I jump up and raise my voice in anger, "What do you mean that's not our only problem?!" Klaus turns around and raises an eyebrow. I glare at him and he turns back to painting whatever the hell shit he was painting.

"Well," Bonnie says dragging out the word. "Elena's a vampire, Katherine's human, Rebekah's nowhere to be found and apparently Stefan's on his way to New Orleans and he's not answering any of my calls."

I hear a clunking noise and when I turn around Klaus is no longer there.

"If you hear from him call me," I tell her. "I don't care about the other two. Do whatever the hell you want with them. And as for Rebekah, when you see her tell her that I have a couple words."

I don't wait for a reply and I hang up.

"Klaus?" I say loudly hoping he'd hear me.

I walk out the room only to see Klaus looking out the window behind the curtains. "What are you looking at," I ask him.

His hand on the curtain stays while he lifts his other hand and puts a finger to his mouth. Confused, I look out the window with him only to see two vampires looking around.

"Who are they," I ask him.

"Two of Marcel's little minions you could say." He has furrowed brows. I'm guessing he's not happy.

Both of the vampires are talking and tune in to listen to the conversation.

"There's nobody here," the one with curly hair says.

"Yeah. Marcel must trippin'," The other vamp replies. "There's no way anyone could be here. It's too quiet and it looks like nobody has been on this property for a 100 years."

"I don't know about you but I'm getting the hell out of here." The curly haired vamp begins to walk away and the other follows him.

"No way I'm staying here. But the rumors about Klaus got to be true. If he even was here we'd be dead before we could even say a word." Both walk of the property and Klaus moves from the curtain.

"I'd kill them if they were worth the effort." I raise an eyebrow.

"You kill people on the effort it's worth," I ask. "Since when?"

"Since the beginning of the phrase 'When I want to'." He turns and walks to his painting, He doesn't say another word as he sits down, picks up a brush and begins to paint away.

"What's with you and this painting thing? I thought it was drawing that you were into back when we were in Mystic Falls."

Klaus doesn't turn around but I could tell that there was a smirk on his face. "Painting, Love, is a form of art," Klaus says. "And I enjoy all types of art." With each word there is a stroke of paint on the canvas. "I enjoy drawing, painting, music, dancing, killing."

Now it's my turn to smirk. "That's nice," I say.

"Oh but that's not my absolute favorite love," He says as he finally stops painting.  
"And what would that be," I ask.

Klaus turns around and says, "Why, sex of course." I raise an eyebrow. "It's the most fabulous types of art," He says.

I cross my arms and go sit on the bed. "And you're one of the most fabulous types of corrupt people I'll ever know."

"I love you too love," he says as he turns around and begins painting again.

I let us stay in silence for a few minutes just so that we could change the subject.

"So," I say. "What are we going to do about Marcel?" I pause. "Knowing you, you'd probably want to kill him."

"No," he says not turning around. "That's a last resort. I would never want to kill him."

The fruits basket is bright now yet the edges of the canvas are dark and look as if he's trying to make it look as if they are burnt ends of a picture or paper.

"What's so special about him that you won't kill him?"

"I raised him," he says. "Marcellus is like a son to me."

"Is he like a son to you now," I ask. "He's like a Baby Klaus but black and I think he's trying to find ways to kill you. Just saying."  
I lay down on my back on the bed and sigh.

"Yes," Klaus replies. "He's been apart of my family since he was a boy and he will forever be apart of my family."

"Always and forever," I whisper.

"Yes. Always and forever."

There's a crash downstairs and both Klaus and I speed down the stairs only to see Rebekah. "I wish I was apart of that little moment," She says. "Always and forever is always the promise but the problem being is that it's not always fulfilled."

Rebekah begins walking through the house. "It's so nice to be back home after a hundred years. Did you miss me Nik?"

Klaus doesn't reply and he begins to walk away.

Rebekah smirks and looks at me. " See Dana. Always and forever are just words we say. They're just words to make us feel content with ourselves and eachother. Nothing more."

 **Hope you guys liked it. I'll try to update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Just a warning before you begin the chapter. Klaus and Dana have little "love" scene going on at the beginning.**

It was one of those times I giggled and I hardly ever giggled. But I needed Klaus to get his mind off of Rebekah before he does something rash. Like dagger her when she could be an asset of some kind.

Klaus was kissing my thighs all the way up my stomach and my neck before he placed a kiss on my lips. I flipped Klaus over so that I was on top of him now. "Is this your way of distracting me Love, before I go talk to Rebekah?"

"You're not going to talk Rebekah," I say as rip off his shirt. "At least, until tomorrow anyways."

Klaus flips me over and rips my panties. "Hey!" I glare at him. "I liked those." Klaus smirks and rubs my thigh before unclipping my bra. I can see the lust in his eyes.

"I'll buy you a new set of undergarments after I figure out a way to defeat Marcellus."

"Let's not think about that mini-Klaus right now," I tell him. "Think about the mini-Klaus between your legs at the moment."

He licks his lips before sucking on my neck. I moan from the intensity. "I really want to bite you Love but I know I can't." He sucks harder but lets go before he bites me leaving a hickey in his place.

"Do you love me," I ask him in the heat of the moment as he takes his pants off.

He stops and looks at me before throwing them off and the ground on the side of the bed. He climbs on top and me, looks deeply into my eyes and then pecks my lips multiple times. After a while he passionately kisses and squeezes my bum. "I will love you Darling until the day I die." He kisses my cheek. "I love the way you blush only around me." I kisses my chest right above my heart. "I love the way your heart flutters when you look at me." He kisses my stomach. "I love the way you get _butterflies_ when you're near me." He spreads my legs apart and kisses in between and I moan. "I love how wet you get for me Love."

"Let's have some fun."

* * *

Well you all know what happened in between there. Klaus and I laid there panting. I rolled over and laid myself on Klaus' chest. He kisses my forehead. It's funny. We're so near and dear towards each other. Loving, caring, devoted. But to others and even our own siblings, it's like we're some sort of evil.

"I want you to sleep Love." Klaus pulls the duvet over our naked bodies.

"I'm not that tired." I look towards the window and see that it's nightfall. "Tell about Marcel."

Klaus laid quietly and did not even look at me. He stared at the ceiling and for a few seconds we stayed in silence. It was almost peaceful.

"He was my son once upon a time," he says quietly.

"I already know that," I tell him. "Tell me more."

"I thought my father killed him." I get off of him and lay on my side. "Could we talk about this another time love? I feel as though we should head to bed."

"Of course Klaus." I turn the opposite way with my back facing him.

"Goodnight Love."

* * *

Klaus may not have wanted to give me any information but I didn't need him get it. It you want information, you go straight to the source.

I look inside the bar and see Marcel on texting on his phone. I walk into Rousseau's and sit down on the opposite side of the table. Marcel looks at me in confusion. "Can I help you with something," He asks me.

"Yes actually," I tell Marcel. He looks around the place. The place was lively even though it was day time. But I guess it was just a bunch of humans as well as his 'inner circle'. "But first, why don't we have a drink?"

"Sophie," Marcel calls out to the Devereaux witch bitch and she comes over.

"What do you want Marcel," she spats.

"Oh don't be like that," he says with a smirk. "I just want to order a couple of drinks for me and my new _friend_..." He pauses not knowing my name. "Dana," I say.

"Yeah Dana. I want a Jack and Coke and get my lovely friend here a-"

"I'd like a Bourbon," I tell her cutting off Marcel.

"You sure," Marcel questions. "That's not a very womanly drink."

"And it's not a very manly thing to do when you question a woman about what she drinks."

The witch bitch comes back with our drinks and I take a sip. "It seems we didn't properly meet when I first got here. My name's Dana."

"Marcel," He says taking gulp. "Now," he slams his drink on the table, "What do you want?"

"Me and Klaus are friends. I'm Klaus' only friend and I know everything about everybody he's been close to...well, everybody except _you_. I mean, he talked about you being dead dead but here you are _alive_."

He smirks at me. "He thought I was dead dead."

I lean in to the table towards him. "You really are a mini Klaus. You've got his smirk, his posture, his _personality_. You've even got that look in your eye that he gets when he wants to use someone to get rid of someone else. You get people to do you dirty work and spy on others."

Sophie comes back and ask us if we need anything else. To which Marcel dismisses her, to which glares nods and then walks away.

"You're also not good at hiding the fact that you've probably got another witch behind the scenes that's letting you be in control of the other witches in town." I lean back, grab my cup of bourbon and take a big gulp. "But you know that's all an assumption. I'm just here to know the real Marcellus that Klaus hasn't told me _one thing_ about."

Marcel glares at me as he takes a sip of his Jack and Coke. "Why should I tell you anything."

"Because whether you like it or not, I'm here and I'm staying and if you even think about kill me you may die," I tell him. "There's also the fact that I'm giving you a chance for us to become friends and get to know each other. Bond a little bit." I smirk at him. "God only knows what you could do with the power of friendship."

"Does Klaus know you're here?"

"Klaus knows what Klaus wants to know. Klaus knows what I let him know and vise-versa."

Marcel smirks at me and puts down his drink. "I guess today you would say that I'm his adopted son."

"Okay I know that. Is there not anymore information after that. Like when do he adopt you? When do you become a vampire? Why did he think you were dead? Are you from New Orleans or where you born in Britain and raised in America but a British speaking American blondish, redheaded, strawberry blonde headed man?"

"Tell you what," Marcel says. "I'm throwing a festival tomorrow night. You should come and bring close."

"Will I get any answers?"

"Maybe."

"I don't go off of maybes. I also know that if I don't get any answers about who you are or what your plans may be, all hell will break lose. I don't care what Klaus says, I _will_ kill you."

"You're a very spontaneous woman."

"Why thank you," I tell him. I gulp down the last of my bourbon. "By the way, if my assumptions about you are true, let it be known that I do fight with fire and I'm never the one to get burned."

 **Hey guys hope you liked it 3**


	6. Chapter 6

I sit on the couch reading a book. I can feel her watching me from behind. It's probably because she's trying to get into my head. I can feel her trying to tap into the deepest parts of my mind but over the years I've learned how to block people out when I'm awake.

Without putting my book down I say, "What do you want Barbie?" I can feel her glare and its intensity on the back of my head. I just flip the page of the book and continue to read. She doesn't say anything but I know her glare has intensified. I roll my eyes. She's such a brat.

Part of me really wants to see what's so interesting about the back of my head. I mean I know the front of me is gorgeous, I guess the back of me must be too. I go back to reading Twilight and in blink of an eye Barbie is in front of me and forcibly takes the novel out of my hands.

"Why are reading this rubbish," She asks running through all the pages.

"Because Rebekah," I reply harshly as I get up and I snatch my book back. "I wanted to see why it's so popular." I sit back down. "I know its _rubbish_.Everyone knows vampires don't sparkle."

Rebekah glares at me and pushes my feet off the coffee table in which my feet were rest. I sigh. "Is there something you want Rebekah?" My book lays on my lap and I look at her i the eyes.

"I don't like you," she says in her bratty tone.

I roll my eyes again. "Oh really," I say as I put my feet on top of the couch this time. "I haven't noticed."

"I don't like you," she says again."

I flip to the last page I was on and don't even glance at her. "Dully noted."

In her vampire speed she takes me by the neck and slams me against the wall. "I don't know what he sees in you. I don't know why he keeps you around." She slams my head on the wall and chokes me. "He usually would kill someone like you by now."

"Someone like me," I spit out. I laugh.

She glares at me. "Why are you laughing?!"

"You are so oblivious to life," I tell her. "Now I know why Klaus like you in box rather than by his side."

By the end of my sentence she begins to squeeze on my throat so that she can cut of my airways making it so that I can't breath.

"Rebekah," I hear someone say. I look over to see Elijah standing in the doorway. Oh now he wants to show up. "Let her go," he says.

She drops her hand from my neck and I fall to my knees gasping for air. "What were you thinking Rebekah," Elijah says as he comes over and helps me up. "If I was Klaus you may not even be awake right now."

"What are you both doing here anyways," I say catching my breath.

"Klaus informed me that Marcel was alive," Elijah says as he bites his wrist and puts it in front of my face.

I glare at him. "If you think for one second I would ever drink your blood you have lost your mind." He takes his wrist back and puts it to his side and it begins to heal.

"So," I say. "You came back to play Uncle Elijah." I laugh as I pick my book up and put it on the coffee table. "I didn't know Marcel at the same time that you did but I can tell you that the Marcel that you once knew is not the Marcel you know of today. He's most likely gone and probably never coming back."

I lay on my back on the couch. I groan as my throat burns. I reach in my pocket to get my phone and see its not there. I look around and see it laying by Rebekah's feet. "Can on of you hand me my cell," I say pointing to it. Rebekah glares at me and throws it at my chest. "Thanks," I say harshly. "Can you both leave me alone." They look at each other. "Like now!"

"Why would I listen to a little—," Rebekah is cut off by Elijah.

"Rebekah," He says sternly. In a very unElijah way he takes her by the arm and say. "Let's go." Rebekah just nods to my luck. I hate hearing her voice. I let out a sigh of relief when the front door closes.

I text Stefan hoping that he messages me having not heard from him in a couple weeks. After texting him I close my eyes and rest.

* * *

When I wake up I am laying on Klaus' chest in our bedroom. His shirt is off and he is talking to someone on the phone. I look up at him and he smirks at me. "I'll tell her when she wakes up Stefan. Call me later." Klaus ends the call and sets the phone on the the nightstand beside the bed. "Good evening Love," he says. I groan and close my eyes again.

"I found you brother Love." I open my eyes and lift my head very quickly.

"Where," I ask quickly.

"In New Orleans." He laughs and kisses my forehead. "Sleep a little more Love. You seem tired."

He runs his fingers through my hair and massages my scalp but then suddenly stops. "Keep doing that. It feels good."

He continues to massage my scalp and I know there's some sort of smirk on his face even though I can't see it. "Before I left earlier you were telling me about how Marcel has invited us to a party."

"Yes," I yawn. "We're going."

"When does it start,"Klaus asks. His fingers feel so good on my scalp.

"He didn't say. I know it's at night though."

"Love," he says.

"Yes."

"It's almost night."

I snicker. "Is that your way of telling me that I need to get up." I look up at his face and he nods. "Are we going to find Stefan before we go?"

"I'm sure Stefan will find us before we find him."

"What is he doing here anyways?"

I can feel him shrug his shoulders and my head lays on his chest.

"Maybe he's trying to run away from his problems Love. Just like you're doing with me."

* * *

"ARE Y'ALL READY TO GET THIS PARTY STARTED!?"

The music's blasting. People are dancing and drinking. Some are probably having the time of their life or maybe lives. I smirk as I grab two glasses of champagne and hand one to Klaus.

"A festival?" Klaus looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Aw don't be like that," I tell him. "This could be fun." I look around for Marcel who is still no where to be found.

"Your little fledgling's power source is supposed to be here tonight."

Klaus downs the rest of the champagne in his glass and hands it some waiter. "How do you know he has a power source?"

"You talk in your sleep," I say nonchalantly. I take another sip of my drink.

"I thought you said we're going to a party," he questions.

"Oh stop being ridiculous. It's the same thing. Didn't the DJ just stay let's get this party started? Stop being an old fart and enjoy while we do some business."

I look around and see the bartender Camille with a young girl no older than 17 standing there talking with Marcel.

"I found our girl," I tell Klaus.

"Should we make an appearance," He asks.

"A big one."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Sorry for taking so long to update. Here's chapter 7 and I hope you enjoy.**

Klaus and I walk over to Marcel. He has yet to notice us. He speaks with Cami, trying to make sure Cami and the young teenage witch get away from him before we arrive. "Marcel. Marcel. Marcel," I say with a smirk on my face. "You have really outdone yourself with this one. Hasn't he Klaus?"

"He most definitely has, love," Klaus says. It's hard to read Marcel's face but his straight face turns into a smirk but I believe he's surprised that he's been caught off guard so easily.

"Dana. Klaus," he says acknowledging us. His eyes look over to his little witch. Is he scared we might hurt her? "I didn't expect you to get here so early?"

"You didn't give me a time," I tell him. "So I showed up whenever I wanted."

"And who might this young beauty be," Klaus ask the young witch by Marcel's side..

"I'm-," she gets cut off by Marcel.

"She's of no importance," Marcel tells me as he steps in front on her. I frown.

"Come now Marcel," Klaus says. "Telling a young lady that she's of no importance could ruin her self-esteem." He goes around Marcel to face the young witch. "Now, love. Tell me your name."

"Davina," she tells him with her own little thing of sass. "Not that it's any of your business." I think I'm going to like this girl.

"I'm Dana," I told her as I walk over and hold my hand out. She takes it but then it looks as if she goes into a vision. Damn witch. "Are you okay," I ask.

It takes her a while to get back to the world of the living. "Yeah," she says. Marcel looks at her with concern. "I'm okay," She says while looking at him. "Cami and I are going to walk around. If that's okay with you Marcel."

Marcel nods his head at her and gives her a small smile. "Sure D," he says. "Just stay by Cami's side."

Thinking quickly I step by her side. "I'll come with you guys," I say. Klaus and Marcel raise an eyebrow but Marcel scowls at me. "Klaus and Marcel will probably be talking for a while and they're party poopers. Besides I need some entertainment in my life."

Cami smiles at me while Davina crosses her arms and nods. Damn. It's like having three of Klaus in one setting. "Great then," I say. "Let's go."

I begin walking away with Cami and Davina following me from behind. We head into Rousseau's some of the vampires watching us. "So what's this festival about," I ask Cami as go to the bar they have. I turn to the bartender and compel him before he can ask me any questions. "Two cranberry vodkas and a cranberry juice. All of them in martini glasses."

I sit down, turn around and wait for Cami or Davina to speak. Cami shrugs her shoulders and grabs the drinks for her and Davina. Davina takes it from her and hand but doesn't dare take a drink. I want to roll my eyes. It's not like I would be able to poison her or anything.

"It's the Dauphine Street music festival. Marcel has been hosting it for the past few years and this year he told me he invited an old friend," Davina says staring at the drink. When she looks up she gives me eye contact, staring at me with cold blue eyes. "Am I supposed to assume that old friend is you."

I laugh. Does she think she can intimidate me with that look of hers? She looks even more like child. "No," I say as take my drink from the bar. "Klaus is the old friend. I just met Marcel when arrived in New Orleans." I take swig of my drink. "I would never look at Marcel in a romantic way seeing as I'm with Klaus. Marcel also seems to have eyes for another." I look at Cami who blushes and gulps down her drink and put it back on the bar. I do the same.

We wait for Davina to finish her drink, both me and Cami having our own little bit of small talk. Davina doesn't even pay attention to us. She's looking outside Rousseau's at the stage. A young boy with a violin was playing with a band. Cami seems to notice I was paying attention to the young boy as well. "I think she likes him," I tell Cami, nodding to the boy on the stage outside.

Cami turns and looks as well. She smiles at Davina. "So, what's his name? Hot guy with the fiddle," Cami asks catching Davina's attention.

Davina begins to blush and a smile creeps on her face as she takes a sip of cranberry juice. "Tim," she replies quietly. Cami smiles at her encouraging her to continue. "I knew he would be here," she tells us. "He always performs at these kinda things."

"How long have you two known each other," I ask her. This could be used as leverage on her it seems.

Davina doesn't seem to think she's doing herself any harm by telling me any of this information. "Since we were ten," she says turning back to look at time. "I had to leave school, and I didn't get to say goodbye. So, I was just hoping to talk to him tonight." Outside the band finishes their song, and all the people inside the bar begin to cheer and applaud them. Davina's smile grows wider as she sees Tim continue to play.

"You'll definitely get to talk to him tonight," I tell her. Cami gives me a smile. "I'll make sure of it."

Davina begins to open up to Cami and I. We talk for a half hour and when I look back outside I see the fiddle boy begin to walk off the stage. I get up from my seat and tell them, "Come on." I begin to walk towards the door. "You wanted to see that fiddler, right?" I give Davina a small smile and she returns a bright one. Cami just follows along for the ride. She's probably analyzing everything we're doing.

We walk to the back of the stage and that Tim boy is no where to be found. Davina looks around sadly and tears begin to form in her eyes. "He couldn't have gone far," Cami says trying to console her. "He just got off-stage a minute ago!"

"It doesn't matter," Davina says quietly. "This was a stupid idea anyway."

Cami being the sympathetic person she is says, " No, it wasn't! Davina–."

Davina cuts her off. "Just forget it," she snaps at her and begins to run off.

Sensing him, I turn and see Klaus. "Tell her this is from one of the musicians," he says. He approaches Cami and gives her a note. "She'll want to leave, and you're going to want to help her slip out the back exit so Marcel doesn't see." He looks me in the eyes trying to tell me to trust. "Whatever you do, don't let her out of your sight."

Cami looks distrustfully at him. But she takes the note and runs off after Davina. "Wait, Davina."

"What are you planning Buddy," I ask him. "This isn't what we discussed." I cross my arms and scowl at him.

"Things have change love," he tells me grabbing my hand.

I sigh. "As long as you don't plan on hurting any kids," I tell him giving him a look.

"I would never love."

"You're not hurting her Klaus," I tell him. "Or that boy. She's useful to us and killing him would never put her on our side."

"I give you my word," Klaus tells me as he kisses my hand. "Now run after the girl. As you said, she's useful to us."

I run from Klaus and catch up with Cami and Davina who are now walking. "Man," I say acting as if I'm out of breath. "You guys run really fast." They don't acknowledge me and I from. Davina is looking at her phone intensely waiting for someone to text her back.

When there is a ding Davina looks at it her frown turns into a bright smile. "He said yes!"

So now here we are at St. Ann's Catholic Church. Cami and I sit in the aisle near the door as Davina talks to the boy Tim at the alter. He pulled out his violin and began to play a song for her. She sits there beaming and stares at him with those little lovey dovey eyes of hers.

Cami breaks me out of my thoughts. "I know what you are," she says to me. She doesn't look over at me and continues to look at Davina.

I look at her in confusion. "I don't know what you're talking—."

She cuts me off. "Every time I am in proximity of you or Klaus," she says. "I remember everything he's said to me. I still wonder how this compulsion thing works though." She turns her head and looks at me. "It's crazy to me, but at least it makes sense. But this... massacre... was just a pointless, brutal thing. In your life, have you ever heard of anything like that? A good man, an aspiring priest, just goes on a killing spree out of nowhere."

Klaus comes out of nowhere, like always and sits down next to Cami. "I've seen quite a lot in my time," he says as he sits down. "The world is a rather awful place. Best to meet it on its own terms."

"No," Cami says as she holds back tears. "The world isn't awful. People aren't awful. They want to be good; something makes them bad. Something breaks them down, makes them snap. There are always signs, symptoms, before someone has a psychotic break. The guy who did this had none of them; he didn't drink, he didn't do drugs." She begins to mumble by the end.

I look at her with what could only be close to sad eyes. "You know a lot about the guy," I say quietly. "Did you know him?"

"His name was Sean," Cami tells us as the tears threaten to leave her eyes. "He was my brother. My twin, actually. I can't sleep. I dream about what happened. I hate it, and I hate that I couldn't help him."

I can see that Klaus seems to feel that bad for her. "We all must stand alone against our demons."

"What if someday, his demons become mine too?" Cami looks at Klaus expectantly. Klaus and I look forward and see that Tim has stopped playing his violin and is now talking to Davina.

"I have some business I should attend to," Klaus says. "But before I do—." Klaus places a hand on Cami's shoulder and looks in her eyes and begins to compel her. "You should go enjoy the music. Put this out of your mind." He lets go of her, and she leaves the church to return to the festival.

"What are you about to do Klaus," I ask him as he gets up and looks at Davina and Tim.

Klaus goes over to Tim and Davina. "What a fancy seeing young love," Klaus says. Why? Why does he continue to do such impulsive things? I mean...I'm impulsive. But his impulsivity is on a whole different level. "I'm going to need a word with a young lady. So Tim, why don't you just sit over there and count to one thousand for me," Klaus says compelling the boy. Tim begins to walk to the back of the church and so I walk to the front and stand behind Klaus.

"Well then, let's get right to it, shall we? Your current dilemma strikes me as a case of poor alliances. Surely you prefer just a little bit more freedom. And yet Marcel keeps you prisoner," Klaus says as he steps closer to Davina.

Davina scowls at him. "Marcel doesn't keeps me prisoner," she tells him with confidence. "He keeps me safe. He's my friend."

Klaus smirks. "Tell me sweetheart, if Marcel could give you your freedom, why hasn't he done so already? And it does beg the question: If Marcel can't protect you, then what of those you care about," Klaus says as gestures to Tim who sits in the last pew of the church.

"If anyone tries to hurt anyone I care about, I'll kill them," Davina tells Klaus.

What the hell is he trying to do? Angering her isn't going to get her to help us? "Well then," Klaus says. "Sounds like you don't need Marcel at all. Perhaps you've suspected it all along. Your dear friend Marcel tricks you into doing his bidding, and all the while, you rot in an attic, alone, while young Timothy moves on with his life."

Davina stares intently at Klaus with anger. Her hands begin to move and the magic is freed from her body.

"You feel that," she asks. Klaus begins to groan and hiss as sweat begins to drip on his forehead. "That's your blood starting to boil." Klaus runs in vampire speed over to Tim and puts the boy in a headlock.

"No Klaus," I yell at him running over to him. He pushes me away and yells at Davina.

"Such a shame to lose him, just as you found him again," he says while looking at him. "And I really did admire your skill with that violin."

Davina looks at Klaus with fear in her eyes. "Don't you dare hurt him," she yells.

"Oh, I hope I won't have to, sweetheart. That depends on you," Klaus tells her. I narrow my eyes at him. Idiot. "You should know, I don't do well with demands."

Davina thrusts her open hand out and twists it, using her magic to break the bones in his leg. Unfortunately, it takes only a moment for Klaus to reset his bones and heal/

"Impressive," he says. "But you don't want to fight me, love. Innocent people have a way of ending up dead."

Tim whimpers and whispers a, "Please, let me go."

"Klaus," I say scowling at him.

He ignores me. "Your choice, little witch. Swear allegiance to me alone and the boy lives. Stand against me—." Klaus is cuts himself off when he sees the candles behind Davina flare as Davina gets angrier.

I run over to Davina and grab her hands before she could use her magic against Klaus and hurt both Klaus and Tim or even herself. She doesn't seem to have control of it at all. Nobody has taught her.

"Look at me Davina," I tell her. "Calm down. And take a deep breath." She glares at me and a strong gust of wind blows the pages around the room and all the windows in the church shatter. "Come on Davina. Control it. Breath with me. Klaus isn't going to do anything to Tim. I won't allow it." She begins to breath in and out with me and the gust of wind stops but before it does, Davina telekinetically throws them Tim and Klaus back hitting the walls of the church.

"Look at me," I say. "Klaus and I need you as an ally. And we won't hurt anyone close to you, okay?"

Davina nods at me but when we turn to look at Klaus getting up but Tim is on the ground unconscious. Davina runs over to him with despair. "Tim," she yells as she kneels down beside him. "Oh no, no, please! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you!"

Tim gasps in pain as Davina lifts his head onto her lap. He looks at her as she runs her fingers through his hair. And I sigh in relief. "One of the tragic consequences of war," Klaus says walking over to them. "Innocent bystanders. What terrible guilt you'll have to live with young Timothy's blood on your hands."

Davina is angry and in tears. "Get away from him," she yells at Klaus as he bends down beside them. Klaus raises his hands defensively.

"Let's not be hasty, sweetheart," he tells her. "After all, I can heal him." Davina looks at him in confusion. Great! A little witch who's been working with a vampire and didn't know that vampire blood heals people. I really want to roll my eyes but I fear they'll be stuck in the back of my head. "All you have to do is ask."

Davina looks down at Tim, and after a moment, nods her head. "Please," she asks desperately.

"For you, Davina? With pleasure," Klaus says as he bites his wrist and feeds his blood to Tim. After a moment, Tim pulls away and sighs in relief. Klaus tilts his head toward him and begins to compel him. "You will forget everything that happened after the concert, including the fact that you saw Davina"

"What? No," Davina yells at him in shock.

"Actually this is a good thing Davina," I say stepping into the conversation. "If the witches learn about him being with you they could use him as leverage in an awful scheme to control you. Again." I end my sentence glaring at Klaus who only smirks back at me.

Klaus begins to compel the boy again after Davina nods at me with tears in her eyes. "Take your violin case with you. You'll remember losing the instrument backstage after the performance. You really should be more careful." Tim picks up his violin case and leaves with it]

"There," Klaus says. "He's all fixed! And now, you owe me a favor."

Davina frowns at him and cries silently as she picks up Tim's smashed violin off the floor. Damnit Klaus. I look over and see Klaus has vanished.

"Give me your phone," I tell Davina.

She looks up at me with tears in her eyes. "Why," she asks pulling her phone out of her pocket and giving it to me.

I take it and put my number in her phone. "My number is now in your phone," I say handing it back to her. "If you need anything you can contact me." She gives me one of those intense stairs. "You don't need Klaus as an enemy Davina. You don't need me as one either. I can help you. Just say the word and I'll—."

I stop speaking when I hear someone enter the church. I run and hide in the shadows.

"Davina," I hear Marcel yell as he runs up to her, looking around in horror and confusion. "What happened? What are you doing here?"

Davina replies to him in anger, "I live here, remember?"

Davina turns away and runs up the stairs. Well there's some valuable information. I run out the church before Marcel could see me. I am gonna kick Klaus' ass as soon as I get home.


End file.
